1. Field of the Invention
The present, invention relates to a method of manufacturing a bar member included in, for example, a steering apparatus of a vehicle, and the bar member.
2. Description of Related Art
A propeller shaft in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-91433 is manufactured by mounting a metal thin-walled ring having an outer diameter substantially equal to the inner diameter of a body cylinder made of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), on the inner side of an end portion of the body cylinder, and press-fitting a metal joint having an outer diameter larger than the inner diameter of the thin-walled ring into the inner side of the thin-walled ring. At the time of press-fitting, hard particles disposed on the outer peripheral face of the thin-walled ring dig into the inner face of the body cylinder made of FRP.
Examples of the application of FRP include a roll body of a gravure printing roll where a cylindrical body made of FRP is internally fitted to an inner portion of a cylindrical body made of metal via an adhesive layer as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-193097, and a rack obtained by winding and laminating a prepreg around a core, and thereby forming an outer shell of carbon fiber reinforced plastic as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-153314.